Junior Prom & Jealousy
by ChloeKingfanatic1894
Summary: Prom should be fun, right? Not for Ally. She goes with her boyfriend, Gavin, even though she would rather go with the boy who's grown to become her true love. Austin is at the prom with his girlfriend, Piper, though. When Gavin comes to Ally saying their group wants her to have a sing off with Austin she is reluctant. Will she compete against her best friend or just chicken out?
1. Poison & Wine

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm back! So I was on the Austin And Ally Wiki page for Proms & Promises and someone gave their theory of what will happen! Someone else said they should write a Fanfiction about it, but they basically said they're not a writer! I am a writer so... ;) Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Ally's POV:

I walk into prom with Gavin and the first thing my eyes find is Austin and Piper laughing with Dez, Carrie, Trish, and Jace. Jace flew all the way to Miami just to take Trish to our prom. I try to focus my attention on how cute Jace and Trish are and actually succeed until a certain blond says my name. I look at Austin and his smile makes butterflies appear in my stomach. I don't know why I'm dating Gavin when I know how I feel about Austin. I'm in love with him, but I know if we date again it could end up the same way. I just don't want to have trouble writing songs with Austin again. "Ally, are you okay?" I look up at Gavin and smile when he looks worried. "Yeah! I'm okay. I was just deep in thought." Gavin relaxes and smirks at me. "Were you thinking about how handsome I look in a suit?" I laugh and nod. "Ally, come here!" Trish's loud voice drowns out the music and Gavin starts walking that way with my arm still looped through his. I look at Austin as he gets closer and closer to me and I smile at him and Piper. "Hey, Piper! How are you?" I can see Austin frown out of the corner of my eye, but I feel like Piper and Gavin will realize I have feelings for Austin that extend beyond friendship if I address him first. "I'm great, Ally! I absolutely love your dress!" I look down at it one more time and smile at her. "Thanks, girl." My friends start talking and my train of thought starts where it left off. I'm shocked Gavin doesn't have a clue that I like Austin after he accidentally fell on top of me to catch a frisbee while we were spending a day at the beach. We just stayed there with him on top of me and looked at each other until I heard Trish ask me if I was hurt. That was before Piper came into the picture. Poor Piper hasn't gotten a warning like Gavin did. Austin and I have made sure not to do anything that would be considered more than friends since the frisbee incident.

"Ally, do you want to dance?" I look at Gavin and he's smiling at me as if I'm the love of his life. I groan internally and nod. Gavin leads me away and when he pulls me close to him I feel his cufflinks against my waist. "Are you sure you're okay, honey? Trish, Jace, Dez, Carrie, and Piper tried to get your attention, but you were in your own little world. It's been ten minutes." I gasp, but try to cover it with a cough. It doesn't work. Before either of us can say anything I get bumped into Gavin. I look up at him and he's glaring at someone. I turn around and Austin is there swaying to the music with Piper in his arms. He's looking into her eyes and smiling, but I know he bumped into me on purpose. "Austin, can I dance with you for a second?" He looks at me and tries to look startled. "What did you say, Ally? Sorry. My attention was completely on my girlfriend." I frown and pull him away from Piper. Animal by Ke$sha comes on and I grab his hands. I ignore the sparks as I start to do different dance moves Gavin has taught me. Austin doesn't stay within a foot of me for longer than he has to so we can do a move where I pull Austin's right arm over my shoulders and he pulls my right arm over his shoulders and then we slide our right hands down each other's arms. We only get to do it once and it leaves goosebumps down my arm. Austin doesn't try to do it again and neither do I.

Finally, I get the nerve to talk to him as Poison & Wine by The Civil Wars comes on. He slowly puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close. "Why did you bump into me?" We both look around as we sway to the music, but Piper and Gavin are with Trish, Jace, Dez, and Carrie on the other side of the room. They're talking animatedly and we go back to our conversation. Austin leans down so his mouth is right by my ear. "You know why, Als. We both know that the other is jealous so let's stop pretending like it's a secret." I'm unable to speak as he pulls away and his eyes pierce mine. I nod and sigh. "Gavin was mad when he drove me home that one day." Austin looks at me as if he's confused and then realization enters his eyes as I watch him remember. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what d-d-d-did you t-t-t-t-tell him?" I've never heard him stutter before and I know he's nervous. I calm him down by rubbing his shoulder since my hands somehow found their way there. "I told him that you were reluctant to get up because you thought you really hurt me and would continue to hurt me if you struggled to get up." He sighs and smiles. "Thank you." I look into his eyes. "Of course, Austin. You're my best guy friend and I wasn't about to say something that would result in my boyfriend beating you up." Austin just looks at me for a minute and looks up suddenly. He stares at the area Trish, Jace, Dez, Carrie, Piper, and Gavin are in and I start to turn, but his hands press into my skin to stop me. "Gavin knows there's something going on between us though. He was glaring at me after I bumped you. Ally, everyone can see it. Dez can see it and he is not observant at all." I giggle as he says this and he continues. "I know we're dating other people, but..." He trails off and shakes his head. I take a tiny step closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. We dance in silence until the song ends and we step away from each other just as Gavin manages to get through the sea of people who seemed to thicken around us as The Civil Wars came on. Austin was right about everyone knowing because they were obviously trying to bide us some time. Gavin looks between us and I can tell he is mad by the tension in his smile. "Ally, I was talking to Dez, Carrie, Trish, Jace, and Piper and we think you should have a sing off with Austin to see who's better." My eyes widen in shock and when I look at Austin his expression mirrors mine perfectly. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**AN: I think Poison & Wine fits perfectly with this and I hope you do, too! I suggest listening to the song while you read the last paragraph of this chapter. I was going to make this a one-shot, but I think I'll make it three or four chapters. I've got a fever and it isn't above 100, but I still feel loopy and high. If anything doesn't make sense... :/**


	2. Superhero

**AN: So, I'm debating whether I should make a chapter from Austin's POV... :) Help me out here please! Disclaimer applies! I gave myself Auslly feels with the last chapter and I wrote it.**

* * *

Ally's POV:

"WHAT?!" Austin and I yell so loud that the DJ stops the music. "Yo, yo! Austin and Ally, what's up with you two?" I turn to the DJ and explain to him about the sing off. "That sounds like a good idea. Austin can serenade his lovely girlfriend and then you can sing to your knight in shining armor." I sigh and turn to Austin. He looks like he's sick because of how jealous he is and that's all I need. I turn to the DJ. "Okay. I'll sing to my Romeo." I wink at Gavin and start to walk towards the stage when I feel a hand grab my wrist. I cry out in pain and that's all it takes for Austin to snap. "DANG IT, GAVIN! GET YOUR HAND OFF HER! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT YOU HURT HER?" Austin grabs Gavin's wrist and squeezes it enough to make him release me. "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND, MOON!" Austin doesn't listen as he wraps me in a hug. "I'm here, Als. I'm right here." As he whispers in my ear I know exactly what to sing. "You better go sing, Austin."

He releases me from our hug and nods. "Okay." We look around as everyone gathers in front of the stage next to the DJ stand. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Trish. "Don't let Gavin anywhere near her until after she sings and is by my side again." I turn around, but Austin is already heading to the stage. "Ally, you know he's in love with you, right?" I roll my eyes as Trish and I make our way to the front of the crowd. The area right in front of the stage is left unoccupied and everyone forms a crescent moon in front of the stage. "He is not in love with me. If he was he would tell me and I wouldn't feel jealous that he's about to sing to Piper right now." Trish just shrugs and I look at the stage where Austin is positioning a guitar strap on his shoulder. Finally, he looks up. "Piper?" Out of the corner of my eye I see Piper beside me as she walks closer to the stage. "This song is for you." He starts strumming the guitar and I immediately know I didn't write this song.

_Sometimes love's a scary place_  
_It's like standing in the dark_  
_Flying through the universe_  
_Trying to fix your broken heart_  
_It's okay to let it go_  
_You don't have to be so brave_  
_Take a chance cuz someone else is going to swoop in and save the day_  
_You don't have to face your fears alone_  
_Cuz whenever you're in trouble I'll know_

As Austin sings the part about being in trouble I see him look at me briefly. I get nervous as I see Gavin's jaw clench from across the open space in front of us. I try to shake it off as Austin pays attention to Piper again. I can hear Carrie, Trish, Dez, and Jace whispering behind me about what Austin just did. I can feel the jealousy in my chest and try to suppress it without much success.

_Let me be your Superhero_  
_There isn't a place I won't go_  
_Whenever you need me by your side_  
_I'll be there (Be There)_  
_Never be afraid if you fall_  
_I'll carry you away from it all_  
_Let me be your Superhero_  
_Let me be your Superhero_

He looks at me again for a bit longer and I see a guy physically hold Gavin back. I widen my eyes at Austin and he turns his gaze back to Piper. I finally dare to look at her and I can see tears in her eyes. She looks at me and smiles sadly. I try to convince myself it's because she saw her boyfriend getting too protective of a girl he claims as just a friend with and turn back to Austin. My friends' talking gets more excited and I hear "Auslly" a lot from them.

_Take off your mask, put down your guard_  
_Don't need a symbol on your chest_  
_It's alright for once to play the damsel in distress_  
_You're gonna use up all your strength trying to be so strong_  
_You don't have to shoulder all the weight together we can take it on_  
_You don't have to face your fears alone (you're not alone baby)_  
_Cuz whenever you're in trouble I'll know - oh - oh- oh_

He sings this part to Piper because she always acts tough. I feel guilt for not keeping my feelings in check tonight as I watch her finally let a tear fall out of her eye. Austin looks down and continues singing even though I know it's hard. I look away because I can't stand watching their silent breakup happen right in front of me. Austin's making a mistake. The talking from my friends dies down slightly as Austin continues to sing.

_Let me be your Superhero_  
_There isn't a place I won't go_  
_Whenever you need me by your side_  
_I'll be there (Be There)_  
_Never be afraid if you fall_  
_I'll carry you away from it all_  
_Let me be your Superhero_  
_Let me be your Superhero_

_Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh_  
_Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh_  
_Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh_  
_Let me be your Superhero_  
_Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh_  
_Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh_  
_Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh_  
_Yeah - yeah_  
_Whoa- oh -oh -ohhh_

_Sometimes love's a scary place_  
_It's like standing in the dark_  
_Flying through the universe_  
_Trying to fix your broken heart_  
_Yeah- ah_

Trish gasps beside me and squeals. I look up and Austin's eyes meet mine. Piper bows her head in defeat and walks away. Jace and Dez pat her shoulder as she walks by and Carrie follows her. She brushes off Carrie's concern and points to Dez. I sigh and watch her leave. I know Austin cares about me, but right then I decide I have to let him go so he can find his true love. I'm not his true love. He's too perfect. I look down at the ground for the rest of the song. I can physically feel Austin's eyes begging me to look up as he sings about how he thinks he's found his true love in me.

_Let me be your Superhero-ohhhhh_  
_There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)_  
_Whenever you need me by your side_  
_I'll be there (Be There)_  
_Never be afraid if you fall_  
_I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up baby)_  
_Let me be your Superhero_  
_Let me be your Superhero_

_Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh_  
_Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh_  
_Yeah- ah_  
_I could be your Superhero_  
_You know I will baby_  
_Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh_  
_Whoa- oh - oh -ooo -ohhh_  
_Ohhhh- whoa-oh_  
_Ohhhh -whoa- oh_  
_Let me be your Superhero_

The crowd goes wild and I smile a bit as I look up at Austin. His smile turns into a frown as he reads my expression which has always been a doorway into my mind. He steps off the stage, but before he can talk I walk up the short steps in front of me and wonder why he didn't use them. I can hear my friends trying to call me back, but it's no use. Austin can't even make me turn around as he says my name at least five times. I take a deep breath as I approach a piano set up for the band that's coming later. When I sit down I notice my back is to Austin and I'm okay with that. I look up at Gavin and the guy I saw grab him earlier still has a firm grasp on his arm. "Gavin, I'm sorry for the pain I'm sure I've caused you tonight. I'm with you and I always will be. I wrote this song a while ago and it's for you." The guy releases Gavin's arm and he doesn't try to attack Austin. He has no reason to.

* * *

**AN: Chapter two is officially done! I hope you enjoy it and don't think I didn't see how many people have seen this story without reviewing! -_-**


	3. Parachute

**AN: This will be the last chapter for this story and I'm actually going to make it in Austin's POV. Disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Austin's POV:

Ally starts to play the piano and I can feel my heart slowly breaking. She doesn't see how much I love her. I lost my chance with her when we admitted we still had feelings for each other at Heidi's birthday party and I didn't tell her exactly how strong my feelings are. Instead, I brought up how big of a disaster our last attempt at dating was. I was an idiot and she listened to my advice about moving on. I sigh and Dez pats my back. I feel jealousy build up in my chest, but when I look at Gavin he isn't looking at Ally. He's shooting daggers at me and that's when I hear the lyrics. They're not meant for Gavin and yet Ally is still facing him as if she doesn't realize what she's saying.

_I remember life before  
far away dreams  
and locking doors  
then you came, then you came_

_Afraid to fall  
To be free  
Always were our worst enemy  
It isn't what, what you see_

I hear Ally's voice change and she turns her head slightly before looking at me as she sings about falling. Trish nudges me and I shrug. It seems like she's coming around, but I'm not sure because her back is to me again. Gavin looks like Ally just slapped him.

_I took time to realize  
That I couldn't do it by myself  
Myself_

_There's no gravity  
When you're next to me  
You always break my fall  
Like a parachute_

I sigh as I wish Ally would be singing to me and I can feel my jealousy reaching an all-time high. I love her more than Gavin. I know her better than him. That's when I see her look at me again and her gaze lingers. Gavin almost comes over, but the same guy who held him back earlier saves me again. Now I'm sure she wrote the song for me and I smile. Jace shoves me playfully and smiles.

_When you're holding me_  
_So well it's like I can barely breathe_  
_You always break my fall, my fall_  
_Like a parachute_  
_You're my parachute_

_With you it all begins  
Feeling okay in my own skin  
So alive, I'm so alive_

_I know this life isn't gonna be perfect  
The ups and downs are gonna be worth it  
As long as I'm, I'm with you  
Oh_

I listen to the lyrics and they couldn't be more true. If it weren't for me, Ally might still have stage fright. I smile as I think about all the imperfect times in our relationship. The one that stands out the most is Kira coming to me to tell me she'll be my girlfriend right after I kissed Ally. Gavin continues to watch Ally and I know they're talking with their body language like Piper and I did. Gavin looks crushed. He looks like I did a few minutes ago and I feel guilty for dancing with Ally tonight. Isn't that what started all this? I look at Carrie, but she smiles and nods her approval at me.

_There's no gravity  
When you're next to me  
You always break my fall  
Like a parachute_

_When you're holding me  
So well it's like I can barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
You're my parachute_

Trish pokes me and when I turn around Ally is right in front of me with the cordless microphone from the piano. She doesn't have any music to sing to and I've never heard anything more beautiful. I look for Gavin, but he's nowhere to be found.

_When I'm standing at the edge  
It's such a long way down  
And I second-guess myself  
You better catch me now_

Ally starts to cry, but she doesn't stop singing. I want to make her stop so I can hold her, but I don't. I smile until I see exactly what she thinks in my eyes. She doesn't think she's good enough for me. I frown and Carrie raises her eyebrows at me. I just shake my head at her.

_Woah oh  
Woah oh  
Woah oh  
Woah oh_

_Never touch the ground_

_There's no gravity  
When you're next to me  
You always break my fall  
Like a parachute_

_When you're holding me  
So well it's like I can barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute_

Ally's makeup is running by now and before I can stop her she runs off and I am left there with my jaw hanging open. Dez, Trish, Carrie, and Jace tell me to chase after her and that's what I do. I run until I find her looking in a mirror magnetized to the inside of her locker sobbing and trying to get rid of the black streaks all over her face. I slowly walk over to her. "Ally, do you want a hug?" Ally whirls around and her icy eyes scare me. "Not from you, Austin." She turns back to her locker and slams it closed. "I never want to hug you again!" I pull my hair and growl in frustration. "Why the heck not, Ally?" She turns a shade of red I've never seen before. "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, IDIOT! I KNOW I'M NOT PERFECT ENOUGH FOR YOU AND I STILL LOVE YOU!" A huge goofy grin spreads across my face, but before I can say anything she continues in a calmer voice and starts softly crying again. "Austin, I'm just holding you back from finding the girl you belong with. Don't you see that?" Ally's eyes beg me to understand and she sighs. "I think we should just let each other go, Austin. You wrote that beautiful song all by yourself and you can make it without me now." I clench my jaw. "No." She wrinkles her forehead and moves her hands around in confusion. "You...didn't write...that song?"

I sigh and put my hand on her shoulder. "I wrote the song, but I wrote it because you inspired me. What the heck are you talking about, Allyson? I don't need you? That's..." I shake my head and laugh a bit. "That's like saying I don't need air. You are the reason my career even took off. You're the reason my singing is always so good. You're the reason I can dance for hours on stage and not get tired. There is no way I can make it without you. Allyson Marie Dawson, I am in love with you. I am never letting you go because you are the girl I belong with. I can't believe you don't see it." I wrap my arms around her waist slowly, but before I can kiss her she pulls away from me. "Austin, you only think you love me. I'm your best friend and I did help your career take off which is why you now tie your success to me. I have to go find Gavin so I can-" I cut her off by slamming my lips into hers and she resists at first. Then she slowly relaxes and I feel her mouth moving with mine. We pull away when we need air and just look at each other. I smile at her and she smiles back before frowning. She looks at the ground, but I gently lift her chin so she looks at me. "Allyson, you're perfect to me. You're the sun to my moon."

* * *

**AN: Hey! I am going to write an epilogue in Austin's POV just so you know what happens after this! The idea I literally just got is perfection! :) Review!**


End file.
